Return to Freedom
by Centon-Nikki
Summary: Oneshot turned two shot for gamesgrl5887. Follow up from Last Night of Freedom. Randy and John are now divorced and Randy wants his lover back.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the oneshot for Gamesgrl5887 who was the #400 review for Slim to None... only due to the length of the story, I decided to turn it into a two shot.**

**This is a follow up to Last Night of Freedom.**

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

Extreme Rules, one of the most gruelling nights of the year for pay per views, every match has a stipulation which means it won't be a simple pin fall. Everything is put on the line. And for Randy it was important his be good, he had the match the pay per view was named after, on top of that, his little girl was in the audience.

He couldn't believe where the last five years had gone. One minute, he was holding her in his arms, the proud father, the next; she was ringside watching his match against Big Show. He wished things had worked out with her mom, but even though it may sound cruel and cold hearted, at least she would grow up knowing the truth, that not everything worked out how you planned.

For Randy, long before Alanna was even conceived, his life had taken a twist he wasn't expecting. Not long after arriving at OVW, his developmental contract with the WWE in the bag, Randy had spent a drunken night in bed with another future WWE star, what was worse, it wasn't a diva. Instead, he woke up next to John Cena.

One drunken night turned into two, then three, and before they knew it, they were dating. Neither man had plans to come clean to anyone; it would have been too much information for their parents' generation.

But that was when he found out that life wasn't fair. Randy's life took another huge twist and he found himself alone after three years of being together. He dove head first into work, playing a role, while secretly, he was falling to pieces. Going out each night getting drunk, he soon found his life spiralling out of control.

Seeing his problems, John came back to him, unable to see his former lover in so much pain, but it wasn't in the way he wanted. John was there to support him. As a friend. They had one or two moments, but it never became anything, at least for John. Randy stilled loved him. Even when he met his wife.

But here they were, 2013, Randy was single, John was single, but since their last time together in 2009, John avoided Randy. Randy didn't notice it to begin with; they were working closely together on their championship feud Randy would see John and speak to him often enough, but by the end of the following year, Randy started to notice, it was only ever work between them. They never hung out.

When Randy heard of John's divorce, he wanted to comfort him, but whenever he saw John, the elder of the two, turned and walked away. Even when they worked together, not that it was very often, John barely spoke to him. As if to kick a man while he's down, Randy's marriage came to an end after months of trying to keep it going.

And tonight was going to be the night he was making a change. No longer would he let fate decide. He was taking matters into his own hands. John was going to be his again. Randy invited a number of his colleagues over to a makeshift house warming get together. Since they were finished so late it was difficult to arrange a party since everyone needed to get on to the next town but he knew at least eleven people were visiting. He'd even given Big Show instructions to drag John along with him, under the guise of getting him to relax.

Randy couldn't believe it when they all arrived at once; by the looks of things they'd ordered a mini bus to get them over. Alex, Alicia, Big Show, Michael, Josh, John, Dean, Roman, Kaitlyn and Wade all took a seat outside on the patio.

"Randy, man, this place is nice," Roman commented, as he stepped out onto the patio.

"What did you expect? A grungy little apartment by the airport?" Randy joked.

"It was good enough for you once upon a time," John commented. He didn't even try to make eye contact, and everyone felt the bite behind the words.

Again, Randy started wondering why John was so cold to him, but now wasn't the time. Once John's feelings were showing, maybe then he could ask.

"Anyway," Roman said trying to break the tension. "I didn't know if you would downsize since your... well..."

"...divorce," Randy said cutting to the chase. He didn't want it to become a forbidden word. It happened. Nothing he could do to change it.

"Yeah," Roman said letting his eyes fall.

"My dad always told me to invest in property, and I'm at the point in my life where I can splurge without feeling restricted," Randy said with a shrug.

"Mind, if I take a look around?" Roman asked.

"Be my guest, but don't snoop in my room," Randy said. He didn't care if they saw his room; he just didn't need them finding what he had up there ready for John.

Roman headed back inside and was soon followed by Wade who wanted to take a look and see how Randy had decorated. Wade was in the middle of redecorating his place and wanted some ideas.

With the mention of the word divorce, it was inevitable that the remaining people wanted to ask him how he was coping. Randy blagged his way through and graciously accepted the offers of support, acknowledging their comments of 'if there's anything we can do.' Truth be told, the only person he would ever take up the offer from, was the one person who still wasn't talking.

Instead of interacting with his colleagues, John was on his phone, texting back and forth with Nikki Bella. To the outside world, she was his girlfriend; they were even keeping up appearances while the Total Divas series was being taped. Everyone he worked with, they knew they were just friends, helping him through his own divorce.

"Round two, anyone?" Randy said, feeling the pressure to keep his head straight with John blanking him.

Randy went into the kitchen, finding Dean and Alicia having a quiet moment. He hadn't even noticed they'd slipped away since he was talking with the others. Though he didn't want to interrupt the latest lovebirds, Randy coughed and entered the room, not making direct contact as he went to the fridge to retrieve some beers.

The couple followed Randy back out to the patio and as everyone sat around chatting. It wasn't long before they all heard something which even made John look up from his phone.

"You have got to be kidding me," Randy commented with a knowing smirk, as everyone laughed at the moans falling from one of the upstairs rooms. "It's customary for the owner of the home to be the one to christen the rooms.

"Nice to know you aren't having sex Randy," Kaitlyn joked.

"Yeah, but they have a really good idea," Alicia said standing from her spot on Dean's knee and pulling him up. "Randy, I'm sorry to disappear so soon, but I want to be ravished, and Dean is the man to do that."

Randy followed them to the front door, mostly to ensure they didn't head into another of his spare rooms, and said his goodbyes.

When he closed the door and turned around, he didn't expect to see John stood there. Did he want to talk to him? Alone?

"Hey," Randy said gently.

"I should be going as well, I have an early start," John said moving to go passed Randy. Randy caught hold of his wrist in a loose grip to stop him.

"Stay, please," Randy asked. He needed John; it was the whole reason for the night, to get John to spend time with him.

"I can't," John said stepping back toward the door. Randy followed, stepping in close behind him, almost pressing himself into John.

"I need you to stay," Randy said hoping his voice sounded as soft as he meant it. He slid his hand around John, holding him still, before using his other hand to tip John's head back. Before John could protest, Randy pressed their lips together. Holding back the urges he had to push John into the wall, Randy kept the kiss light, not even slipping John the tongue. He was waiting for John to respond and take the kiss further, give him some kind of sign that he wanted more, but nothing came.

Instead, John pulled out of Randy's hold, shaking his head, "I don't want this."

Randy mentally had to stop himself from falling, hearing those words was enough to turn his heart to stone. If John didn't want him, there was no hope, no one else he wanted to be with. Steeling himself to the look of sympathy he was expecting to see on John's face, Randy looked up.

"I should-"

Randy acted before his brain was in gear and instead of giving up, he launched into John, pushing him back against the wall and slamming his lips to John's. It was a hard, demanding kiss, where he was taking everything he had wanted from John for the last four years. He shouldn't be doing it, but when he was faced with saying the final goodbye, Randy couldn't stop himself.

But then it happened, John's arms went around Randy's neck, his lips parted, a low rumble of a moan slipped out, and he lifted his legs from the ground, wrapping around Randy's waist. Randy automatically adjusted John, grinding his hips into John. Not letting his brain take control and slow things down, Randy took John's weight and headed for the stairs, kissing him the whole way up.

John had pulled his lips away and started attacking Randy's neck as he carried along the short corridor to the master bedroom. Randy threw John onto the bed and moved over him, his hands going straight for the hem of John's shirt. He pushed the material up and over his head, tangling John's arm in it to keep his hands tied. His lips made a quick journey down John's body as his hands hurried to open John's pants.

He had plans for John and he wasn't in the mood to take his time. He pulled John's pants and boxers down, leaving them around his ankles. He grabbed John's arms and moved him so he was lead on the bed the way he wanted him. John was a smart man and it wouldn't take long for him to get free, but Randy had means of stopping that.

"Do you remember how you loved being tied up?" Randy whispered into John's ear as he tied his arms to the headboard with the scarves he'd left out. He skated his lips down John's body again, chuckling when he saw the hard, weeping condition John was in. "I think I need to change that to 'still love being tied up'."

"Please," John breathed his words barely above a whisper.

"I bought this last year when I heard," Randy commented as he went to his dresser. "I guess even then I was formulating plans in my head. When I saw this I got hard thinking about how I would use it on you."

Randy went back to the bed, letting John see the toy he was going to use. The butt plug wasn't huge, which was probably wise since John wouldn't have been with anyone in a while, but it had a feature which Randy was going to share with John later. He let John watch as he lubed the plug generously.

"Has it been as long I'm hoping?" Randy asked as he lifted John's leg to rest on his shoulder as he poured some lube on John's opening.

"Three years," John replied, taking a deep breath hoping to relax his body. Randy didn't say anything, but his heart sunk a little at the number. "Wait, no, we're 2013, four years."

"Fuck, John, are you kidding me?" Randy swore.

"What? There hasn't-"

"Don't ever do that to me again," Randy said letting a relieved chuckle out.

"Sorry," John laughed as he realised what Randy was commenting on.

Sensing John's relaxed state; Randy started slipping the plug into John, taking his time to let John grow accustomed to the object. Once it was in, Randy moved it around a little, until he caught John's spot and a whimper slipped past John's lips.

Smirking at the sound, Randy slipped lower so his lips brushed against John's thigh, continuing his journey down his leg. He held John in place as he tied his ankle to the footboard with yet another scarf. Randy felt a tension form in John's body as his situation became apparent. The tension only lasted a fraction of a second and Randy moved over to tie the remaining limb to the footboard.

Slipping off the bed, he stood at the foot, looking at the erotic sight of his lover spread eagle and tied to his bed. He walked along the edge of the bed, his fingers tracing up John's body before kneeling on the floor, his lips in line with John's ear.

"Do you want the same word?" Randy asked softly

"Yes."

"I still have guests to entertain, this will be your last chance to use it for a while..." Randy said, pausing to give John time to think that statement through. "You're going to be tied here until everyone has gone. Then I'm going to come in here and play."

"Yes, s-sir."

"What's on your mind?" Randy asked, sensing John's uneasiness. "Tell me before this continues."

"I would prefer you in here," John admitted.

"I'll come up whenever I have the chance," Randy said tweaking John's nipple, eliciting another whimper from John. "And just so you can keep an eye on how long I've been gone, I have a treat lined up for you every five minutes, starting... now."

As he said the word, he hit the button on the remote he had, sending a vibration through the plug in his ass. John's hips bucked off the bed and he moaned.

"More."

"Not for five minutes," Randy said kissing him hard before heading to the door. Just as he was about to close it, John stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait... I don't..."

"You don't what?" Randy asked, concerned.

"What if someone comes in by accident?"

"Then they get one hell of a sight," Randy said stepping out the door, an evil glint in his eyes. Once the door was closed, Randy smiled to himself, this was it, and John was his again. He slipped the key into the door and locked it, letting the smile grow as he thought of John relaxing now he knew he wouldn't be caught.

Now Randy's true test of character was about to start. Somehow he needed to maintain his usual relaxed state while knowing John was tied to his bed with a toy stuck up his ass. What would make it even harder, not to mention make himself harder, was the thought that he could press that button at anytime to give John a jolt of excitement.

He'd positioned the plug so it was resting against John's prostate, a constant reminder of Randy's control over him; he could make him cum whenever he chose to, however he chose to. There was only one word which could ever stop it from happening, and never in their relationship did he ever hear John use it.

"Hey, sorry I've been so long," Randy said stepping back outside. "John and I got to talking as he was waiting for his taxi."

"Man, I didn't notice you were gone," Show said, looking guilty at the admittance.

"Maybe, I'll just go again," Randy said sitting down in the chair. "No re-emergence of Rom-"

A moan from the window above answered his questions before he had time to finish. All seven of them burst into laughter at the fact that the men, out of nowhere, had fallen into bed together. Of course, people might wonder that about him and John if they were caught in a situation like that. They'd been secretive when they were together due to the discrimination they would likely have received when they were first together.

The business wasn't exactly okay with gay couples in those days and though it was improving, with more and more people being open about their relationships, Randy and John would still turn a number of heads if they were to come out. In one way, he was slightly jealous of Roman and Wade, at least they were able to attempt a relationship. Those sat around were okay with it, especially since they were getting an impromptu performance tonight.

Randy discreetly checked his watch and noticed it was close to five minutes, thirty seconds to go to be exact. He counted down in his head before hitting the button on the remote. Holding it down, he counted for a further ten seconds before stopping, picturing his beloved writhing on the bed, his hips flew up from the mattress as the sensations shot through his body.

God, what he wouldn't do to be there watching it. He tapped the button, releasing it just as quickly, to send a second jolt to John's hotspot. No, he couldn't be there; this wasn't just about controlling John while pleasing him. It was about testing his patience. If he was going to play with John later, he needed to be able to keep his cool and not want to jump his bones as soon as he was in the room. He was going to go slow and have his fun.

"How's the arm Book?" Randy asked, taking his mind from the constant thoughts of John. "I was surprised to see you here today."

"It's taking a while, but it's getting there," Booker answered. "It'll still be another month or two until I can work again, but I needed to get on the road. I love Sharmell, but I needed me some guy time."

"So you'll be joining Roman and Wade upstairs?" Michael joked.

"Hell no. Hell. No," Booker shot back, giving him the infamous 'tell you didn't say that' stare.

"Booker, don't take offence," Kaitlyn piped in. "He was joking. Besides, if anyone should take offence, it's me."

"How?" Randy asked at the same time as Josh Matthews.

"Two hot guys like that, they end up going off with each other rather than take a look at me," she clarified.

Randy rolled his eyes at the comment. This was why he was staying away from women. They only ever thought it was about them. He loved Sam, part of him always would. But even Sam had the same tendencies to want the attention on her. When Randy and John were together, they never had the issue, and from the growing level of grunts from the window upstairs, Roman and Wade weren't having the issue either.

Randy was so engrossed in the conversation, he almost missed the next five minute marker. He carefully fumbled in his pocket and hit the button, giving John a longer burst of the vibration. As he held the button down, flicking it on and off to keep John guessing, he felt himself getting hard at the thought of John trying hold back the moans, maybe a couple of little whimpers slipping out.

"Randy... Randy... RANDY!" Alex called from across the small table they were sat round.

"Hmm, yeah sorry, completely zoned out for a moment," Randy said coming back to his current surroundings. "What's up?"

"Mind if I get another beer?"

"Yeah, man, help yourself, they're in the fridge in the kitchen," Randy said still shaking the lucid thoughts from his mind. "I gotta hit the head."

"Thanks for sharing," Riley said as he followed him into the house on the way to the kitchen.

"Sorry dude," Randy apologised heading for the stairs. He flew up them, two at a time, and went straight for his bedroom. He fumbled around trying to get the key out of his back pocket and somehow managed to get it in the lock without dropping it from his shaking hands.

He tried not to focus on the bed as he stepped inside and closed the door, making sure to lock it again. He took a deep breath before turning to face his lover.

"God damn it you look hot."

He could see John wanted to say something but was following the standard rules they laid down years ago, he only spoke when given permission.

"I wanted to stay away for longer, but the thought of you up here, tied up like this; that plug in your butt, vibrating whenever I want it to. It was turning me on too much," Randy commented whilst climbing on the bed and straddling John's torso. "Are you close to cumming?"

"Yes," John responded, his voice heavy with lust.

"How close?"

"If you touch me... I'll cum."

"Hmm... best let you calm down," Randy said swinging his leg over John, removing himself from the bed. "Out of curiosity, if I hit this button right now... would it make you cum?"

"Yes," John said grinding his teeth together, losing his patience.

Randy chuckled at John's reaction, before pressing the button, keeping his finger on it as he listened to John moan.

"Oh god... fuck... please," John begged for permission.

"Make it good," Randy whispered in his ear, looking down John's body at his hard cock. Then John was cumming and cumming. Randy watched as John's body clenched tight, his thigh muscles working over time, automatically gripping the object in his ass as his cock spurted what seemed like endless amounts of cum over his abs. The thought of John enjoying this as much as he did and the strength of his release, would keep Randy hard for days, but he hoped to hear John's cries of pleasure again later that night.

Randy pulled one of the pillows from underneath John's head and moved it down the bed, propping it under John's hips. As quickly as he could, without hurting John, he removed the plug, causing a whimper from John.

"Too much of a good thing, John," Randy chuckled. "Don't want you worn out before I get back up here to play."

Randy put the plug in the bathroom, ready to clean up after John was asleep later in the night. One thing he always maintained was caring for his lover, whether that was their comfort or their health. He wouldn't do anything to hurt John in any way.

"Okay, I'm going back down and I won't be up until everyone's gone," Randy said sitting on the side of his bed, his fingers running through the sticky cum covering John's stomach. He lifted his fingers to John's mouth so he could taste himself. "Are you in any pain?"

"No," John said in between cleaning Randy's fingers.

"Good," Randy said before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on John's lips. "Try to get some rest."

Randy left the room, locking the door to help John relax enough that he could doze off if he wanted to. He didn't want to return to everyone downstairs but he'd invited them, there was nothing he could do. He had to play the cordial host.

"Have they emerged yet?" Riley asked as Randy stepped out onto the patio.

"I was heading to the room to kick them out when I heard them going at it again," Randy lied.

"The worrying thing is, we're going to know who was giving it to whom," Kaitlyn joked. "One of them won't be walking properly tomorrow."

"Then I hope I don't see either of them because I don't need the imagery."

**Hope you enjoyed :) Look out for part two, coming soon. Oh, and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to post. I hope you all enjoy the second part.**

"Alright, alright, less of the piss-taking," Josh snorted as Randy and the gang were cracking some of the jokes they did on-air. "Just because I haven't made it public, doesn't mean I don't."

"When was the last time you even looked at a woman when we've been out on the town?" Michael accused.

"When was the last time WE went out on the town?"

"Josh, even I haven't seen you looking; and we do head out together," Alex joked. "You've been stood next to a candidate for Playboy Bunny of the Year... and didn't look twice."

"Why am I even trying to defend myself? I know I'm straight, who cares what you think," Josh snapped a little.

"Alright, alright, time to lay off Matthews," Randy said, his shit-eating grin spread across his face. "How about we discuss those who are definitely gay; not to mention who have kept us entertained all evening."

"Okay, you know what I'm wondering, who's topping?" Josh commented looking entertained at the thought. Randy figured Josh's comment wasn't supposed to sound as intrigued as it had but he couldn't stop himself from joining in the laughter with everyone else.

"He even knows the terminology," Michael said, wiping his tears away.

Randy felt bad for Josh, for joining in the taunting. Here he was keeping the secret everyone was accusing Josh of doing. He wanted to tell someone, someone other than the man he had tied up on his bed.

"Hey, hey," Randy interrupted through his laughter. "We said no more at Matthews. Now the leave the poof alone."

"True, true," Michael said. "Actually, the one I'm wondering about is John."

Randy's ears perked up at the mention of John's name. The man tied to his bed, the man who made his cock swell, who made his heart race faster. The man he wanted to jump to defend if Michael said any more.

"I know, I know, he's dating Nikki, but truth is, I reckon it's a cover. One minute he's single, the next they're going to this reunion and he's dating her."

"Didn't you say the same thing about Randy?" Kaitlyn challenged.

Michael's back straightened and his eyes connected with Randy, fear at his comments being made known to Randy. Randy hoped his own fears didn't show as clearly Michael's as he tried to process Michael's thoughts. Did he know about his history with John? Did he know about why he kept disappearing upstairs throughout the night?

"Cole, seriously?" Randy said playing it off, hoping his gulp wasn't evident. "A guy gets divorced and automatically he's gay?"

"You haven't even looked at another woman since," Cole bit to defend himself.

"It's complicated with my daughter," Randy said admitting the truth. "What do you want me to do, have someone different around every week?"

"No one said you had to take them home."

"How about we stop before this turns into an argument," Show said stepping in trying to diffuse the tension suddenly building between the two men. "Besides, I need a drink."

"Geez, Show, you're knocking 'em back tonight," Kaitlyn joked. "What's that, your third in five hours?"

"And I'm not even remotely drunk," Show said with a grin.

All the talk of couples, and who might be fucking who, or isn't fucking in some cases, was making Randy want to shout from the rooftops that he was in love with the greatest man on the planet. But how could he do that without breaking John's trust. He held a big secret of John's, just as John held his secret. Still he wanted to run and hold John. Maybe talk him into showing everyone how good they can make each other feel.

With the conversation moving away from pairings and toward Show's drinking limits, Randy's mind easily couldn't stay focused on the chatter. Before long, he found an excuse to disappear and for the first time in at least two hours, Randy made his way upstairs, ignoring the moans starting up from his spare room. The very British moans. Randy let a small smile grace his lips as he now knew it was Wade who would be walking funny the next day.

Letting himself into his room, his heart quickened at the sight of his beloved. John looked amazing and beautiful lying asleep on his bed. He slipped passed his bed through to the en-suite and ran the warm water so he could clean the plug from earlier.

Once he was finished, he leant against the doorframe watching John as his chest rose and fell in his sleep. The man looked at peace, and Randy wondered if John needed him as much as Randy needed his champ.

Their relationship had always been focused on the physical, but with the nature of their sex like, a deep trust was needed between them, especially on John's part. Although they weren't fully emerged in the BDSM world, living a life of Dom and sub, they enjoyed the lifestyle in the bedroom. There was nothing sexier than seeing John crawl across the room to kneel in front of him, or seeing John fight to hold on as his orgasm threatened to explode from him before he'd been given permission.

Tonight though, something else stirred in Randy's heart and mind. When his lover woke up, when everyone had left, Randy wanted to lay down with John and make slow love to him. No more teasing him, no more only letting him speak when spoken to. He wanted John to be free.

Randy quietly walked across his room and tucked the plug away in its drawer, smiling at the sound of John's breathing, so steady and calm. When the creaking of his bed interrupted his peace, Randy turned around and saw John trying to stretch in his sleep.

He made his way over to the bed kneeling on the floor and untying the scarves from around John's ankles. He brushed his lips against the skin on both sides, making sure John wasn't bruised. He then silently went to the head of the bed and repeated the action on John's wrist. Sitting on the bed next to John he quickly undid the final scarf and almost instantly John was stretching and turning into Randy's side.

Randy couldn't resist a touch, running his hand over John's short hair and down the side of his neck causing a shiver to run through his sleeping form. Randy smirked at the reaction; he could hardly wait until he could take his time and hear soft moans from John as he touched every inch of his body. And he wanted to feel John doing the same to him, knowing the man's touch would make him feel things he hadn't before.

Sighing, he paced a kiss to John's temple, "Soon, Johnny."

He left the room knowing he had to find a way to get rid of the others, and his first stop was going to be his spare room.

* * *

"Randy; it was a good night," Show said clamping his big hand down on Randy's shoulder. "Next time we're in St Louis we'll do it again. Then again, you might not want those two going at it in your home."

Randy laughed as they both looked back toward Roman and Wade as they both looked sheepish. Apparently, both men had got caught up in what they were experiencing that they didn't think about where the room was. The small balcony wasn't clue enough that the room overlooked the garden.

"Damn straight; the shock at hearing them was bad enough; you didn't see what I saw," Randy joked looking pointedly at Wade as he shifted his weight.

"Leave him alone," Roman said speaking up in his gruff way.

"Aww, Wade's blushing," Show laughed as he turned and headed out the door. "See you tomorrow man."

"Cheers."

Randy saw each of the men out, accepting apologies from Wade and Roman on their indiscretion. Randy didn't hold it against them and just tried joking it off. If he wasn't careful he would have been making his confession to them, and then knows what would happen. The locker room is one big gossip factory, and he didn't want his personal life becoming that gossip.

As the cab drove away, Randy closed the door and locked up the house. It was time for him and John to be alone and make things permanent between them. He would love it if he could persuade John to give him a chance. To have the relationship they should have had the first time around.

Randy took a deep breath and headed up the stairs slowly, trying to control his thoughts, his desires. He almost felt like he was panicking, so much like the old days when John use to help him find the control he needed. He took another steadying breath as he opened the door to the bedroom. John was still laid on his side, though his arm stretched out like he was trying to find something in his sleep.

"Johnny," Randy said gently, running the pad of his thumb along John's jawline. "Wake up Johnny."

Randy waited patiently as John stirred from his slumber and his eyes gradually opened. When his senses kicked in and he realised he was untied, John held his arms out, pressing his wrists together without saying anything, just pleading with his eyes.

"No, Johnny, not tonight," Randy said moving to lie on the bed next to John. He eased John onto his back and moved over him, pushing his leg between John's, the fabric of his pants brushing against John's naked body, causing his cock to stir. "I want to hear you moan when I touch you. Want you to call my name with that sexy voice. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Y-yes sir," John said quietly.

Randy leant down until his lips were almost touching John's. He wanted to look at John, look into those eyes and let John see into the depths of his soul, but Randy couldn't with the lush lips so close to his. The way they parted, the tip of John's tongue darting out to moisten the plump lower one. A mix of excitement and fear raced through him, unsure how to proceed. He wanted tonight to be different, but still his instincts drew him back to his domineering ways. But this was John. He needed to treat his man right.

John licked his bottom lip again and Randy forgot his inner battle. Lowering his head, pressing his lips to John's, he groaned as a heat sparked and burned, trailing down his spine and hardening his cock. John whimpered at the pressure of Randy's lips on his, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck, his fingers trying to grip at the short hair. His tongue darted out again, brushing over Randy's lips, encouraging him to take the kiss to the next level and let him in.

Randy opened eagerly for John, shivering as his cock leaked pre-cum. He teased John's tongue with his own, and the taste of John exploded in his mouth. A taste he had missed for such a long time. A taste which had once been an addiction and Randy was sure it would be again.

John sucked on his tongue and Randy moaned remembering the way that felt on body parts lower down. Clutching at John's body, Randy chased John's tongue, repeating the action he'd just had performed on him. Imagining what it would feel like to have John's cock in his mouth. Something he hadn't done often in their relationship. He made a mental promise not to let that happen again.

Randy broke the kiss, gasping for air, before slipping slowly down John's body, planting kisses as he went. Keeping his touch light, Randy caressed John's skin as he learnt John's body once again. It had been so long, he needed to learn every inch. Where were his muscles, or more appropriately where weren't his muscles, what spots made him hot, what spot didn't, where was he ticklish. He wanted to learn it all.

He knew he was doing a good job when John was writhing beneath him, unintelligible murmurs slipping passed those lips he'd kissed. Just the thought of John enjoying it had Randy hard and he smiled to himself as his hands travelled the length of John's legs, revelling in the strength of them. John's writhing was getting stronger, his hands grabbing at Randy's shoulders, trying to get hold of any part of him.

"Spiders."

That word sent a shot of ice through Randy's veins. In all the years they'd been together, on and off, even on their worst days. On the days when Randy would put John through the ringer, he hadn't heard that word. A word which was chosen by John for the reaction Randy was having. A safe word which dampen any desire in Randy.

He moved off John and scuttled away from the bed giving John some space.

"Are you okay? What did I do?" Randy asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "We weren't doing anything... wasn't even planning on doing anything like that."

"I need to get out of here," John said scrambling for his clothes. "This shouldn't have happened."

John darted for the bedroom door and for a moment, Randy couldn't move. He didn't understand what had happened to cause John to use his safe word. He shot after John, determined to stop him, at the very least long enough so they could talk it through. He needed to know what happened. Needed to make sure John was okay.

"Johnny, wait," he said catching the man at the bottom of the stairs, careful not to scare him. "Talk to me."

"I need to go."

"We promised, when we set down the rules years ago. If you use that word we would discuss what happened," Randy said, hoping his eyes conveyed his concern.

"I don't want to," John said not meeting Randy's eyes.

"We need to."

Randy hesitated to for a second but then, determined to resolve the issue, took John's hand and led him into the main room, sitting him down on the sofa, "Stay here for a moment." Randy knew he needed to make his lover feel comfortable and safe, and he knew just how to do that. He headed into the kitchen and headed to grab the tub of John's favourite ice cream. Every time he went to the grocery store, he always picked up a pot. For differing reasons it was both John's comfort and his.

He returned to John, placing the ice cream and a spoon in front of him, silently counting down from ten, knowing John couldn't resist. As if on cue, John reached the pot and dug in, still unable to meet Randy's eyes.

Randy let him be; John would relax and talk when he needed to.

"You've changed."

There it was, after five minutes of silence, John's voice rang out, crackling slightly as he spoke.

"For the better?" Randy asked, hopeful John had seen some changes which would mean he could stay.

"I'm not sure."

"Johnny, can you be more specific, we can work this out, figure out why you used your safe word," Randy said softly, desperate to reach out and touch John.

"Earlier tonight, when I was trying to leave, you were the same then," John said looking at something in the distance.

"What do you mean?"

"Soft," he said so softly Randy only just managed to catch the word being spoken, thinking there was one of two ways that could be taken.

"In wh-"

"You were treating me like I'd never been with anyone before, like I didn't know you enjoyed being dominant," John clarified.

"I was just-"

"And then suddenly you were the Randy I knew, making me hard just from the sound of your voice. Tying me up; making me cum so violently I didn't think I'd be able to ever get hard again," John continued.

"Okay, then why-"

"Because you came back and were doing the softly, softly approach again," John snapped at him.

Randy sat there for a moment taking in what John was saying, and making sure John was finished with his rant. He hated that John felt like he was being treated like a first timer. Randy was more scared than anything, he didn't want to dominate him. He said he loved it, but if he did then why did he leave. Randy never abused him, John had never used his safe word, until tonight, so why?

"I don't want to lose you," Randy said as quietly as John had spoken minutes before.

"What are you on about?"

"I don't just want you tonight. I want you every night. I want to be able to hold you in my arms every night when I fall asleep. I want to know I'm the only person you share a bed with. I don't want you leaving here tomorrow and I have to pretend I'm okay with it. If that means I have to treat you better when we're in bed, then that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"You're an idiot," John spat at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're an idiot," John repeated. "If you think I left because of how things were in the bedroom; you're an idiot."

"Stop saying I'm an idiot."

"Well you are, I didn't leave because of the sex," John said, his voice rising with their anger.

"Then why?" Randy snapped. "You never told me."

This time John was the one to take it in. The look of shock on his face must have been like what John would have seen when he'd used his safe word. Randy was just realising it was a good idea John did so. Now, they were laying it on the line, just as they should have all those years ago.

"Because..."

"I need more than that Johnny," Randy said, his tone dropping down to a gentle level.

"... it couldn't work. We were together for three years... and no one knew."

"That's why? Because we were a secret."

"Yes, and because we could never be anything more," John said looking down at his feet. "And I'm sorry for those times we've been together since I left. I led you on."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did," John challenged. "I shouldn't have come to you, I just needed you."

"Me... or sex?"

"Both."

Randy forced John to look at him, holding his chin firmly, "Tell me the truth. Do you like being submissive?"

"Yes."

"Would you prefer me to go easy on you at times?"

"No."

"Okay... big question time... is there any hope for a long term relationship?" Randy asked. "I love you. I never stopped. I married Sam, and yes I loved her. But I would have left her for you, all you had to do was ask."

"I did ask."

"The night before you got married," Randy said nodding his acknowledgement of the moment. "I didn't want you to be with me because you were scared of the commitment."

"And if I asked you tonight?"

"I'd shout it from the rooftops. John Cena belongs to Randy Orton," Randy said. "And I would never let you get away."

John chuckled at Randy's comment, "The big bad Viper has a soft side."

Randy snarled at John's comment, hating it when he insisted on pointing it out. He wanted John, and he wanted him now. He gripped the back of John's neck and dragged him the short distance, slamming his lips on John's, taking his mouth.

As he fed from John's mouth, his tongue battling with John's, biting his lips intermittently just to catch the sound of John's whimper, Randy's hand trailed down John's back and gripped his ass firmly, squeezing the large globes, forcing their lower halves together.

John pulled back from the kiss to catch his breath, resting his forehead on Randy's shoulder. When his breathing was under control, John looked up at Randy with his dimpled smile, "You don't need to shout about it in interviews or anything. But I don't want us to be a secret."

"Something understated, then. I'll figure a way to let people know."

"Thank you," John whispered, looking tenderly into Randy's eyes. "Can we get back to how we've always been? How we were earlier tonight."

Randy went rigid, his hands clutching John's ass tightly as he thought about what he wanted to do to him, or what he wanted to make John do. His cock twitched and Randy knew John would be feeling the movement against his stomach.

"I want your assurance that you want this," Randy said, watching the glint in John's eyes. John's dimpled smile spread across his face and he sank down to his knees.

"I'm sure, sir."

"Follow me," Randy ordered, turning away from John. He led John along the familiar route to his bedroom and took a seat on the edge of his bed. John stayed a step behind, his hand held lightly by Randy. Once Randy was seated, his legs spread wide enough apart, John knelt down in between as though it was his natural place.

The vision of John, on his knees, his head lowered with his eyes fixed on Randy's hardening cock, was enough to turn Randy's shaft into a steel pipe. Whether John realised he was doing so or not, Randy watched as John's tongue darted out to moisten his lips. Randy lowered the zip on his jeans, letting his member free. He smoothed his hand over John's short hair and down to the back of his neck, holding his loosely, "Go on Johnny, I know you want to."

John didn't even look up at the words, he moved straight in to Randy's body, his hands going directly to the hard cock he wanted. John took Randy into his mouth and sucked hard.

"Oh god," Randy moaned. If he wasn't careful if was going to cum embarrassingly fast. As John bobbed up and down, he reached his hand into Randy's jeans and freed his balls. Pulling away from Randy's cock, John lowered his head slightly and mouthed Randy's balls, licking gently against the sensitive globes. "Fuck."

Randy grabbed John's hair, yanking his head back, knowing the heat was showing in his eyes. John understood his need, and readily opened for him, letting Randy sink into his mouth. Randy thrust deep, fucking John's mouth like he'd been starved of the man's attention. As he pushed deeper, the tip of his cock reaching John's throat, he paused as John swallowed around the shaft. A couple of shallow movements later, and Randy was shooting his load into John's throat and mouth.

"Thank you," John said licking his lips with his dimples set deep in his cheeks.

"Stand up."

John followed Randy's orders and stepped back slightly giving Randy space to stand. Randy grabbed John, lifting him from the floor. Knowing exactly what Randy had in mind, John kicked off his shoes and dragged his shirt off before Randy threw him onto the bed, still wearing the dimpled smile throughout.

Randy stripped down to his underwear and crawled along the bed, stalking his boyfriend. He pulled John into a sitting position and engulfed John's mouth with his tongue, the pair moaning into the kiss, feeling skin on skin for the first time in years. Randy nipped and licked at the skin on John's neck and neck suckled on the tender flesh, raising a mark for everyone to see.

His hands worked their way across John's ample body, revelling in the feel of his muscled chest and abs. Where his hands went, his lips soon ventured, kissing, licking and nipping at any part he could, biting hard on John's nipples, eliciting a sharp intake of breath followed by a sultry moan. With each moan, Randy worked John's nipples harder, either biting or pinching until John's back bowed up from the mattress.

"Don't stop," John breathed, his words almost lost in the air.

"My decision, Johnny," Randy said sternly. To take the slight sting out of his words, Randy reached down and fiddled with John's zipper, releasing the straining cock. It sprang hard from it's confines, moisture already glistening on the tip. He returned to his torment of John's upper body, as John opened his legs wantonly. "I only want you to cum when I tell you."

Randy slowly rubbed his thumb over the tip of John's cock, teasing him, making his touch as gentle as he could, and watching the reaction. This was what he'd missed most; knowing how to push his boyfriend to the limit. Once he was done with the tip, Randy dragged a nail down the length of John's shaft before rolling his tight balls in the palm of his hands. The moans and whimpers escaping John's kiss-swollen lips.

He held two fingers to those lips and John readily accepted them, anticipating Randy's next move. John suckled them, treating them as though it was Randy's cock once again in his mouth.

"Turn over," Randy said; wishing the words sounded more like an order than him begging. "Take off the jean shorts."

John followed the orders perfectly, taking up their favourite position. Randy slid his boxers off, his cock once again eager for his lover. He rubbed his damp finger over John's opening, watching intensely as he pushed the finger deep within John. Exploring John's tight channel, Randy sought out the sensitive spot inside.

"More," John begged, pushing back against the finger.

"Need to feel you wrapped around me," Randy murmured as he slicked up his cock with lube. "That plug made you ready for me."

"Excited and frustrated more like it," John mumbled.

"Maybe that's how I wanted you," Randy said thrusting into him without any warning.

"Oh fuck, sir, that feels good... so full."

Randy kept his thrusts slow, letting John's channel caress his hard cock. Damn it, he'd missed this. And even though John had confirmed he loved the sex they had, Randy was still keen to keep it slow. Not because he was worried John didn't like being treated in such a hard manner, but because the exquisite feeling of John wrapped around alone was enough to want to make him shoot his load.

"Harder," John pleaded, sounding worried.

"Patience. I'm just appreciating what I've missed," Randy calmed John by running a palm down his back. John's impatience caused him to concede the point and he Randy started to piston his hips into John.

Soon the sound of skin hitting skin as he drove his cock deep into John was the only sound which could be heard. John's moans were caught in the pillows as his hands twisted the sheets, pleasure taking over his body.

"What?! No," John complained as Randy withdrew.

"Get on your back, I want to see your face when you cum."

John flipped over and Randy raised John's legs to rest on his shoulders, pushing forward to penetrate his opening once again. As he drove deeper he pinned John's arms against the mattress, adding just the amount of pressure he knew John enjoyed.

"Fuck... oh god... pleaaase... ohhh godddd... please... please," John whimpered as Randy drove him to the edge. His desperation causing John's head to thrash and his hips to buck.

"Cum for me," Randy said breathless and so close to his own climax he wasn't sure he could last.

John came hard, spurting his release over his abs and up onto his chest, his muscles spasmed and clenched around Randy's shaft, ripping the orgasm from the younger man. Randy erupted into John's channel, filling him up, and then collapsed against his lover. Both bodies recovering from their highs, their lungs gasping for the air they needed.

Randy softened slowly in John before slipping out of his new home. Randy pushed himself up on his forearms, leaning down and capturing John's lips in a kiss he hoped would signify how much the man meant to him. He slipped away to fetch a warm cloth, cleaning them both before climbing back in bed with his lover.

"Sleep," Randy said sweeping his lips against John's temple as the older man moved in to rest against his chest.

* * *

_Next morning_

"...okay... you mean so much to me, thank you for doing everything you have... I know, I didn't think it would happen... okay, fine, I admit it, you were right... and you're the most amazing woman I know... and I should; wait what?! I'm not doing that... no, it's crazy... Nicole, no, I won't... yes, I will take you to dinner, but I'm not putti-"

"Tell her that I'm going to pinch your phone and throw it out the window soon if-"

"Nicole says stop being a grouch and to... Nicole... you have seriously got the dirtiest mind on the planet... alright, thank you for everything and really will be buying you dinner. Take care, Nicole."

John hung up his phone, placing it on the nightstand before turning back to Randy, "We should really be getting on the road, we have to a show to do."

"What did Nicole suggest?" Randy asked intrigued from John's conversation.

"Just some position she thinks we should try," John chuckled. "Oh, and a way we could come clean."

"Maybe an interview with TMZ," Randy said with a smile.

"Actually it was this," John said reaching over Randy and taking his phone.

Bringing up the camera, John took a picture of himself leant against Randy's chest with Randy's distinctive tattooed arm draped over his shoulder. He switched apps, opening twitter and typing away on the screen.

"What do you think?" he asked Randy before hitting the Post button.

"Maybe, out of respect to Nicole, YOU post a comment, so people don't think she doesn't know about it," Randy suggested.

"Okay, here goes," John said posting his comment.

**John Cena ** JohnCena 5m

I would like to say a huge thank you to Nicoleandbri for your help and support over the last year. You are amazing & beautiful #TrueFriend

**Randy Orton ** RandyOrton 1m

This isn't Randy! Pinched his phone to announce BIG news for everyone. #ConfessionIsGoodForTheSoul Check it out NVEbp7zlnp

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please review.**

**Update next... when I get a chance to write... will be the next chapter in Life if Good**


End file.
